


寡妇门前桃花多【车】

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALL胡, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	寡妇门前桃花多【车】

许久，他也没有等来一个回答。小胡伏在他肩上，软弱得像是放弃了一切。磊磊内心被梦幻和激动充斥着，迫不及待地解开裤子捉着小胡细细软软的手放进去贴紧自己炽热的、已经预备好占有小胡的地方；小胡被烫得向后一缩，不多久又慢慢屈从下来，任由磊磊把那根东西在自己手心里用力磨蹭到他满手都是湿腻。他把脸扭到一边，皱着眉闭上眼睛不去看正在发生的事情，仿佛那是他最后的防卫。然而这一点残存的抵抗也很快被化解掉了：磊磊把他抱起来放到后面的餐桌上，没几下就剥掉了他的鞋袜和长裤；磊磊端详着他光洁细腻、精心葺理过的下身，眼里流露出的情绪在小胡看来多少夹杂了轻蔑和不屑，鼻子酸了酸抿紧了嘴唇。然而在磊磊俯下身来舔他胸部的时候他还是忍不住发出很舒服的声音，被牙齿咬住乳头来回研磨实在太刺激，是他喜欢的感觉。饱满而敏感的身体让他什么也藏不住，让羞耻之心都显得欲拒还迎。磊磊把他从胸口到肚子再到大腿根都舔得湿漉漉的，瑟缩着的肉柱也不由自主开始吐出露珠，沿着茎身颤颤巍巍地淌下来，每次磊磊一咬他的臀肉，他就会绷起脚尖发出带着哭腔的轻叫声。怕自己还没被插入就被舔到高潮的小胡挣扎着支起身子抱住磊磊的脖子，在他耳边喃喃说道：“磊磊，要戴套的，乖……”磊磊似乎被这句讨饶似的软话激起了更多暴戾的情欲，在他肩上用力咬了一口，连裤子也懒得提就快步往卧室走去。他完全清楚那些东西放在哪里。几乎半裸的小胡独自坐在餐桌上，两腿之间湿成一片可耻的汪洋，他还有理智，知道现在真正该做的事情应该是尽可能快速地穿好衣服从这间屋子里逃走，而不是等着亲手养育十几年的孩子拿着安全套和润滑剂从房间里走出来和自己交媾。然而他坐在被自己的体温捂至潮热的桌面上，一秒一秒地数过去，最终什么都没有做。一直等到磊磊回到他面前，他才从桌子上下来；磊磊确实长大了，无论他怎么忽视这一点，磊磊已经长成一个与自己一般高的男人了，完全有能力像其他那些人一样自私地侵占他的身体，而不用去顾及他的意愿。他伸出双手捧着磊磊的脸，轻柔地亲吻自己最珍爱最宝贝的孩子的嘴唇，然后慢慢地跪下去把对方鼓胀硬挺起来的部分含进嘴里小心而熟稔地舔弄起来。即便幻想过无数次，小胡给自己口交这样的画面真正出现在眼前的时候，磊磊仍然有种兴奋到几乎昏厥的强烈感觉；他扶着小胡的后脑，一开始是轻轻的晃腰，感觉到那湿软温热的舌头像最温柔的手把自己包裹起来，于是忍不住加大了动作在那张从来只会对他吐露最温柔的话语的嘴里驰骋起来，像性交那样用力抽插着。没错，自己确实是在和小胡性交——这个认知让磊磊身心舒畅，快感淋漓。小胡的唇舌和口腔都极富技巧，甚至把他湿润的阴茎吸得啧啧作响，嘴巴吃不进的部分就用手有节奏地揉弄。他的下身和小心剃剪过的小胡的腿间不同，仍然是一片原始丰茂的状态。小胡舔弄着他的两颗阴囊，唾液和前端小孔里渗出的体液把那里也弄得湿漉漉。小胡手口并用地给他戴上套子，一边含着几根蜷曲的毛发轻轻地拉拽，微微的刺痛和从下往上看过来的那双潮湿的眼睛恰到好处地引人发疯。磊磊把他一把拽起来背对自己摁到桌上，滚热的肉棒发狠似的往他臀缝里蹭，激得小胡发出一阵绵软的哀叫声。磊磊掰开他的腿把润滑剂挤出来往他屁股上倒，小胡就自己伸手摸到后面把那些黏稠的液体揉开，用手指引流到已经因为前戏而翕张的穴口抹进去，磊磊看着他用来照料了自己生活起居许多年的手指在自己眼前做着这样的事情，愣愣地往肚里吞了好几口唾液。他忍不住伸出手试着把自己的手指也塞进去，小胡并没有阻止他，甚至发出了一声舒适的呻吟；磊磊更大胆了，又加入一根手指模仿着性器插入又抽出，润滑剂和体液把那个美妙的入口弄得湿泞不已。被养子指淫到腰身乱扭的小胡嘴里软软地念着些求饶的话，下面却把那几根手指紧咬到进出都困难；磊磊再也忍不住，一把将他拖下来翻了个身掰开腿，一挺腰塞进去一个前端，小胡呜咽一声夹紧他的腰，腹部剧烈地起伏了好几下，磊磊俯下身继续往里闯，每挺身一次就更往里面开拓一点直到只剩下两个囊袋留在外面；小胡的小穴里面又热又紧，但很有技巧地呼吸张弛着，并没有把他绞得很难受。磊磊被前所未有的快乐和舒畅所冲击，从身体到心都叫嚣着对小胡更猛烈更彻底的亲密和占有；小胡伸出手搂着他的脖子，一遍一遍抚摸他的头发和耳朵，声音是一种柔情蜜意的乞求：“磊磊，用力点，我喜欢你用力对我……”磊磊低头狠狠地吻了他一下，说道：“好。”


End file.
